1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication systems. In particular, the invention relates to Bluetooth technology.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past decade, mobile computing and communication devices have become increasingly popular. The Bluetooth wireless technology is making the use of mobile devices more efficient and convenient. With Bluetooth technology, interconnection of mobile devices and computers can be easily done. Users can now create a personal network around their mobile computer for enhanced productivity. Such personal networks may include mobile phones, personal data assistants (PDAs) and other portable devices without cables, connecting wires, or adapters. A user can check e-mail and access the Internet on his or her mobile computer via his or her mobile phone, share information with others in a virtual meeting or conference over the Internet, or local area networks (LANs), synchronize data, calendars, scheduling information between the PDA and the computer, configure the security system installed at his or her home, etc.
One of the reasons for this popularity of the Bluetooth technology is the existence of well adopted industry standard and specifications and worldwide availability of the Industrial Scientific Medicine (ISM) spectrum. The Bluetooth standards allow portability, interchangeability, and flexibility among equipment or devices made by different manufacturers. However, the existing standard limits the transmission of data to 1 Mbps data rate. Emerging Bluetooth 2.0 specification explores the possibility of extending the data rate to 10 Mbps or higher. The current Bluetooth systems, including the Bluetooth 2.0 specification, cannot transmit multiple signals simultaneously. To accommodate more signals, existing Bluetooth systems have to be modified.
Therefore, there is a need to have an efficient technique to process simultaneous multi-channel signals without incurring significant changes in the existing systems.